


Where He Belongs

by sian_jpg



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2010!phan, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Phanfiction, Short, literally just plotless fluff, there's no substance to this its 1000 words of pure fluff that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8096017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sian_jpg/pseuds/sian_jpg
Summary: "To every Monday I called in sick, to every argument I let slide" - Twice, Catfish And The Bottlemen
Dan calls in sick to get out of a uni lecture so he can spend some time with his impossibly adorable dork of a boyfriend.





	

“Yeah...no, I’m really sorry...” Dan launches into a well-rehearsed coughing fit for effect, using his other hand to stifle Phil’s mouth to stop him from laughing. 

“...I just don’t think I can make it to class today.” He sniffles. He swears he can almost hear the receptionist narrow her eyes, and there’s a second of silence when he thinks she just might call him out, and he’ll be dragged into the fiery pits of hell (aka, the uni lecture he’s trying to get out of) by his ankles. 

Dan panics and coughs into the phone again, just for good measure.

“Alright, Mr. Howell, I’ll inform your professor you won’t be attending his lecture today. I hope you feel better soon!” She says brightly, and he almost feels guilty for a split second before he glances at Phil, who is slouching in bed next to him with that stupid, hopeful grin on his face. Dan just wants to kiss it right off him. 

“Thank you...err, bye!” He says a little too enthusiastically, and fake coughs again before hanging up. He puts his phone on silent and throws it across Phil’s room, determined to have no more distractions, before lying down next to his impossibly adorable dork of a boyfriend.

“Wow. That was almost too good. She’ll definitely think you have some kind of serious bubonic plague with all that totally real, very believable coughing you did.”

“Shut up.” Dan throws a pillow at his head.

“I’m joking – that was actually good. I would have froze up and told her I’d lost a limb or something.” Phil says and Dan laughs, reaching up instinctively to fix where Phil’s long black fringe hangs slightly out of place. He remembers the first time he did that, and shudders at how long ago it seems now - and how they both flushed a horrific shade of awkward red while he was doing it. That makes him smile, how comfortable they’ve become around each other. Now it’s just become sort of a second nature. 

“I used to do it all time when I worked that awful job at Asda – did I ever tell you about the time I got fired for saying I had diarrhoea when I was really at Reading?”

“Oh my god, you didn’t.”

“Are you kidding me? There was no way I was going to work when the best music festival in the world was happening literally on my doorstep. It’s not my fault my manager called my house and my mum told him I was currently camping at Reading instead of at my toilet.”

Phil bursts out into laughter and Dan can’t help but be warmed with a proud glow. He feels lighter and happier in Phil’s apartment than he ever has in his university halls, and this place has always felt like way more of a home.

He can’t believe his luck. He’s lying in bed next to Phil Lester instead of being bored to death doing law coursework – and yes, he’s going to have to borrow a mountain of notes, and he’s probably going to fail that mock they have next week, but right now? Dan really couldn’t care less. (He was probably going to fail anyway, with or without his favourite person in the entire world to distract him.)

He can’t help but think this is what he wants to do for the rest of his life – not be a flop of a lawyer, but try making people laugh instead. Do what he really wants to do, ever since he was old enough to talk and learn how to do jazz hands. 

He frowns a little before shaking that cerebral thunderstorm off. Those kinds of doubt can wait for darker day. He’s happy (and he’s making his family happy, which is more important) with law for now and in this moment, making Phil laugh is more than enough.

His slight frown doesn’t go unnoticed though, as Phil is soon sitting, cross-legged in front of him, ethereal blue eyes glinting with familiar concern despite the small smirk on his face.

“Hey. Not worried about all that education you’re missing, are you?”

“I’ll catch up. Besides, I’m sure you could teach me a thing or two.” Dan winks suggestively, enjoying the way pink dusts Phil’s cheeks. Normally he’s the blushing mess around his boyfriend - he likes it much better this way. Phil still looks uneasy, though.

“Still...I’m meant to be the older, responsible one, aren’t I? You shouldn’t be skipping class just to hang out with me; I’m definitely more boring than your lecture.”

“Are you trying to get rid of me?” Dan raises his eyebrow, half joking. Phil rolls his eyes.

“Of course not you dork – I want nothing more than to just lay with you here, forever if I could, but-“

“So, let’s do that.” Dan cuts in boldly, inching closer so their noses nearly touch. They’ve had this not-quite-an–argument several times before, and Dan thinks most of the time Phil worries more about Dan’s future than he does (which is quite an impressive feat). 

He gets it, he really does – he knows that Phil only wants the best for him, but Phil is what’s best for Dan right now, not some lecture he couldn’t care less about. 

Phil makes him feel something new whenever he’s around, different to anything he’s ever felt for anyone before, and it’s terrifying and exciting at the same time, both exhilarating and exhausting. He never wants it to stop. 

Dan doesn’t quite know how to say that yet, though, so he cuts off Phil’s worries instead and let this particular conversation slide for later. He’s been doing that a lot today, putting things aside. He puts that thought aside too. Anything and everything can wait while Phil’s there to distract him – and yes, it’s unhealthy and wrong and boy, does Dan know it, but it’s working for now and that’ll do.

He leans in hesitantly, as if he’s asking for permission - and then they’re kissing, and after all this time something in Dan’s brain still just short-circuits and he doesn’t quite know what he did to get here but he wouldn’t give it up for the world. It still feels just like it did the first time, and it still leaves Dan just as lightheaded and weightless.

They break apart, breathless, hands linked and foreheads touching, massive grins painted on both their faces. God, they’re such a walking soppy romance cliché, and Dan loves every second of it.

“I want to lie here with you too forever, more than anything in the world. So let’s do that, okay?” 

“Okay.” Phil says, giving in and shuffling over next to where Dan is propped up by pillows. The brunette rests his head on his shoulder, the serenity of the scene overwhelming them both into a rare silence between them. 

Holy crap, does Dan wish he could spend every single one of his Monday mornings like this – in Phil’s bedroom, sunlight streaming through the windows, lounging in bed next to one other, hands intertwined. Two hearts in the same place, beating at the same pace.

What he wouldn’t give a few months ago, when they were still living 300 miles apart, to be here. This feeling is worth every other crappy feeling he’s ever had. 

Maybe then, that’s something to hope for – one day, hopefully not too far in the future, when he can wake up on a Monday morning next to Phil Lester and have that be exactly where he should be. For now, he’s right where he belongs.


End file.
